A Blessed Curse
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: Kagome killed Naraku all alone. She is left to die by someone she thought she loved. What happens when she makes a wish by accident? She transforms into something she's not and finds her way into our favorite lords arms when he agrees to train her. Is this really a blessed curse? (suck at summary but the story is great! R&R please :3 lemons in future content)


I do not own Inuyasha, wish I did but hey, a girl can dream.

Lets begin xD

Kagome shreak as she stumbled to escape the grasp of the predator, her ungraceful, trips and falls rendered her fears. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she fell to the ground face first. Kagome's heart shattered as she realized her once sworn savior would not return to her rescue. Naraku's tentacle wrapped tightly around the young Miko's torso in attempt to strangle her with unforgiving force.

The young lady screamed in agony as she felt her ribs crack slightly from the pressure. A minute later a pink aurora engulfed the vile demon and the pure girl.

Naraku burned to death from the purification blast that emerged in sheer power from the miko. Kagome huffed and puffed as she held her broken body. Tears tumbled down her pale cheeks as she cried for her lost love and broken promise. She clutched her ribs in fetal position awaiting death to take her. Suddenly someone burst though the clearing. Shikon no Tama clutch in her fist, Kagome's storm blue eyes searched as the always too late Hanyou emerged, with a dead miko on his back.

"now that the evil one is slain, hand over the jewel" Kikyou stated, her voice calm and collected. "never!" Kagome shouted and attempted to run as Inuyasha's blood red eyes bore into her.

Inuyasha proceeded to chase Kagome in attempt to steal the jewel. 'I wish I was a powerful inu youkai so I could escape' Kagome yelled mentally as she tried to run. Suddenly once again her body was engulfed in pink light.

Kagome's ebony locks grew down to her thighs, her eyes grey like a thunder storm at bay. Her body more curvaceous. Her once rounded human ears now pointed in an elven like fashion of a youkai.

Without intention, the young miko was now turned into a powerful dog demon.

Kagome felt pain as her body undergo such a transformation but soon all came to an end. The air was still, all she could hear was the heartbeat of the enraged Hanyou who tried to kill her.

"you selfish bitch! You dare make a wish upon the jewel?" the male inu growled and threw himself at her in a brash attack.

Kagome nearly ran, not use to her new body or powers. As she ran she tripped, not use to the speed of a youkai reached a clearing a few miles west of the battle and resided in a cave close by. The cave was unoccupied. Kagome wrapped her long black tail around herself in order to keep warm, the winter breeze sent a chill down her spine.

Alone at last, she had time to think. Once again tears stained her cheeks as she cried away her emotions.

WWOWW

The demon lord stood on top of the snowy mountain, a shiver clawed down his spine as he felt a strong demonic yet holy aurora spear throughout land, the feeling was warm and tingly but so full of pain. His inner beast wined for the poor hurt being.

Sesshomaru's silver hair danced with the chilled breeze as he inhaled the scent of the new youkai to grace his lands. The scent of vanilla and jasmine tickled his nose. He could feel the strong female, her aurora spread profoundly as if she had no clue how to control herself. This was unacceptable.

"Jaken, watch Rin. If you fail you will pay with your life." He stated flatly then ran with demonic speed towards the enclosure in which the demoness stayed.

WWOWW

Kagome shivered at the strong aurora which came her way, and fast. Her body stiffened as she scented the air. It smelled like an earthy pine forest after a light rain shower. She sighed in content at the beautiful masculine smell.

Said male made his way into her cave, her body shook, scared for her life. Her eyes began to bleed blue, fear took over and her inner beast rouse to protect her master. She ran past the male out into the forest and transformed into a large ebony inu. Her inu beast has large ice blue eyes instead of natural red ones.

The male transformed along with her and chased her. Kagome growled then looked back only to come to a sudden stop, the large beast at her tail was non other than Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome lay on the floor, showing him her neck in submission. He transformed to his humanoid form and watched the girl transform.

WWOWW

Sesshomaru chased the young inu female, suddenly a look of realization came across her pretty blue eyes and she submitted to the Alpha male. He transformed into his human form and scented the air. Something about this woman seemed oddly familiar. There she stood, one of the most beautiful females he ever layed his eyes on. Her long ebony hair flirted with the breeze, her ripped unusual clothes looked like the Miko's that traveled with his half brother. Her storm grey eyes seemed to look right through his person. He growled at her, unsure of what to do.

"please Sesshomaru sama. Do not kill me, ill explain everything" he heard her whimper. He felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, he could tell by her sad eyes that she was hurt. "come." He simply stated. She followed him as he led her towards a river, smart enough to keep her away from his ward and Jaken.

"explain" with that she told him of Inuyasha's betrayal and her unthoughtful wish.

Sesshomaru was quite surprised at the woman-child's story. With a huff he turned and walked towards his camp. "come, you must train. I cannot and will not let a powerful untrained, uncontrollable inu youkai walk along my lands." He stated with authority. She knew there was no questioning the lord as she followed slightly behind him.

WWOWW

Kagome sighed once more, its been over 6 hours since her explanation to Sesshomaru. He was quiet and distant like usual. She sighed again, missing her friends and family. "woman stop that incompetent sound." He snapped at her. "damn you could ask nicely" she mumbled under her breath forgetting that he could hear what she said.

Kagome found herself feet off the ground and back to a tree. A large yet slender hand wrapped itself around her neck. "watch what you say to this Sesshomaru. For I am your alpha" he growled low in her ear.

Kagome huffed and mumbled a what ever as he released her. "wench do you know how to control your speed?" sesshomaru asked suddenly. "no…" she replied. "feel the wind and watch your step." He stated then ran full speed.

Kagome cursed under her breath as she ran with grace she never knew she could poses. 'this fast running might not be as hard as I thought' she thought then stumbled with the after thought 'spoke to soon'

Soon Kagome got the hang of it and ran with glee. The two soon stopped at a clearing. Rin poked Jaken with a long stick, still unaware of the two powerful beings that enters the camp. Her big brown eyes soon noticed them. "sesshomaru sama! She cried happily then attached herself to his leg. He let out a 'hn' as he patted her head affectionately. "Jaken wake" his deep velvet voice rumbled. Jaken stood wide awake. "Milord! I am honored by your quick return!" Jaken said quickly without breathing.

"who is this wench?" the kappa squawked unattractively. Kagome threw a rock at the poor toad in a sesshomaru like manner. The lord huffed then sat under a tree. "hi Rin's name is Rin, what's yours lady sama?" the young girl said with a toothy grin. "I'm Kagome!" Kagome stated with a smile.

"Kagome sama! How are you a demon now?" Rin asked in surprise. Kagome told the girl her story missing some parts that are too cruel to state to the child. "you are so beautiful. May Rin brush your hair?"

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru waiting for his approval. All he did was nod his head. Rin sat on a large rock with Kagome between her legs as she brushed the long raven locks. "your hair is almost as pretty as Sesshomaru sama's" Rin said with a happy squeal. "our lord is not pretty, he's breath takingly handsome! Do not compare him to a woman filthy human" Jaken yelled with his annoying squawk. A pebble collided with the toads head. Kagome and Ring giggled and continued to talk.

WWOWW

Sesshomaru sat, his back to a tree. He watched his small pack conversant, his eyes mostly on the woman with grey stormy eyes. Her strange eyes captivated him. Even when she was human, her eyes were strange. He watched her grey stormy eyes that held a storm of depression, although her smiles are wide and toothy, they do not seem genuine. He wonders who done this to such a light hearted creature. Who had the heart to break her? Sesshomaru may be cold and assertive, but he would never break the spirit of the usually spitfire of a woman.

He would normally call her miko, but since the transformation, he did not know what to call her. He decided to stick with woman.

"woman, may I have a word" his voice rumbled to a stoic growl. "of course Sesshomaru" she said getting up from her position next to the child. Her voice soft like bells, Sesshomaru unwilling to admit it, but he liked the way his name rolled on her tongue in a graceful manor.

The two beautiful demons walked out of hearing range. "why do you feel such pain?" he asked honestly curious. "No offence Sesshomaru, why does it matter?" Kagome said, really trying not to offend him, she was curious as to why he was curious. "you act unlike yourself." He stated coldly. Not knowing why her change in attitude bothered him. Why should he care?

"well Sesshomaru, one feels pain and loss when you lose someone you love." Kagome sighed as she remembered the way she use to look at Inuyasha, he may have been rude and brash but he was sweet at times. She remembers her friends and her adopted kit Shippo. The poor boy must be missing her. Tears shed down her rosy cheeks.

"why do you cry onna?" Sesshomaru asked without thinking. He was shocked at himself for asking, but he would never let it show. Kagome seemed shocked as well. "I miss my kit" Kagome stated then rubbed her eyes trying to be strong and brave like an inu youkai should.

"we shall retrieve him once you are trained. Training starts at dawn" he stated emotionlessly then left. Honestly the cold demon lord had a soft spot for crying females, but no one would know that.

"Sesshomaru….Thank you" Kagome stated watching him with awe. His silver hair swirled around him like a halo as the wind picked up. He glanced back at her, his molten gold eyes pierced her very soul. He was a god on earth. Everything about him was perfect. Unlike Inuyasha who had a boy next door charm. Sesshomaru had a masculine protective quiet charm. Kagome sighed with longing, it was not strange for a woman to lust after a demon of his caliber. But Kagome was shocked, she's not over Inuyasha, or is she? Kagome sat in a tree and contemplated her new change of heart.

She closed her eyes and drifted to a light sleep.

WWOWW

Sesshomaru walked away, he heard her slight whisper of thanks. He looked back, not expecting what he saw.

The woman's raven black hair tossed around her, her stormy grey eyes held an emotion which he could not place. Her skirt, ripped and torn, blew in the wind. The tears in her eyes made them more captivating giving them an ethereal shine. Her scent spiked with a spicy cinnamon which he assumed to be attraction or arousal.

Her whole being looked like a fallen angel. A dark appearance but such a light creature. Sesshomaru never felt his heart flutter before, he did not understand what he was feeling. He could explain it as a sort of uneasy feeling in his chest but it was warm and comforting.

He once again glanced back at Kagome, taking in her beauty as if he would never look at her again. Her midnight hair shone reflecting the light of the moon. This woman is changing him slowly.

A few hours passed into the night, the dark angle had yet to return. Sesshomaru decided he would scout around camp to make sure it was safe. He followed the feminine scent and found his dark angle sleeping in the tree tops. A beautiful sight it was. Her hair cascaded down her body like a Curtin, her pale skin glowed in the dim light, her chin turned slightly up giving him a view of her soft features, although her brows furrowed slightly and she whimpered her distress from her dream.

Just this once he will allow himself to touch her, he thought. He jumped lightly on to the branch she resided in. He ran the back of his fingers along her cheek trying not to scratch her with his deadly claws.

'her skin is as soft as it looks' he mused to himself, he noticed faint markings being to appear across her cheeks. Light purple stripes, much like his own seemed to emerge into place. He caressed her face and ran his claws through her silky hair, which was slightly wavy. He touched her lips softly with the pad of his finger, they were as velvety as a rose. Lost in his trans he bend down and almost captured her lips with his own.

He felt her stir from her sleep, Kagome's heart and breathing picked up speed indicating she was about to wake. Sesshoumaru ran back to camp faster than a human can blink, ashamed of himself for getting lost in her beauty.

WWOWW

Kagome blinked her sleepy eyes, she could have sword she felt someone touching her so delicately. She touched her lips, wondering what possesses her to have this feeling of warmth and loving within her. She sighed, again slightly depressed and labeled in a figment of her imagination before she once again fell asleep.


End file.
